


The things I do for you

by Black_servant



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Crime, Cuddling, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Kidnapping, Kisses, Love, M/M, Understanding, happiness, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_servant/pseuds/Black_servant
Summary: Alec and Magnus are enjoying a quiet evening together until Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon show up and their quiet date night is rudely interrupted. Clary and Jace think they have found a clue about some man who might know something about Clary's father Valentine. Clary is convinced that Valentine ordered someone to drive over her mother and now she is in hospital and Clary is determined to make her father pay for that. Together with Jace they drag all their friends with them to investigate her father. Magnus and Alec both hate it with passion but they have look after the younger ones to make sure they are safe...





	1. This is not a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> It has been way too long since I have written anything but now I have a new story for you! I hope you enjoy it!

Alec was straddling Magnus' lap as the two of them kissed each other softly and languidly. Magnus let his tongue swirl playfully around Alec's tongue and Alec let out a soft moan at the sensation. He pressed a little more into Magnus and sighed in contentment as their tongues continued their playful banter. It seemed that it had been such a long time when they had last had such a peacefull evening when they could just enjoy each others company.

They were currently in their apartment and they had decided to have a quiet night in the loft with movies and take out and just making out and perhaps something more a little later...

"Oh... I have missed this..."

Alec sighed happily between soft kisses.

"Me too darling... me too..."

Magnus murmured as he started trailing kisses on Alec's cheeks and jaw and then down his neck. Alec let out a soft encouraging sound at that and tilted his head to the other side so Magnus had more room to ravish his neck.

It was so blissful. For once Clary and Jace weren't there to drag them to somewhere to question people about Clary's father and his where abouts. The fiery red head had been absolutely crazy about finding his father after his mother ended up in hospital because of him. Well no one knew certainly that Jocelyn had been run over by a car because of him but it was clear that the run over wasn't an accident but a deliberate act and Clary's father was the prime suspect. Clary had even found more evidence against her father and was determined to find him and make him pay. She would do anything fo her mother and Jace would do anything for Clary and it worried Alec greatly. They clearly didn't know when was time to stop and let the authorities handle the rest...but now wasn't time to think about that.

"No, today is about me and Magnus." Alec thought softly as he leaned a bit away from Magnus so he could lift his head and kiss him again. Magnus eagerly returned the kiss. Two pairs of lips softly pressed against each other. Then Alec gently opened his mouth and licked Magnus' lips to get him to open up. With a soft sigh he did and let Alec deepen the kiss as he tighened his hold on Alec's waist pulling the boy deeper into his lap. Alec couldn't help put ground his hips against Magnus making them both groan at the sweet friction.

"Alexander love..."

Magnus murmured before they kissed again their arms tightening around each other. Magnus was just about to succest that they move this to the bedroom when their sweet moment was interrupted by the doorbell's insistent ringing. They looked at each other and decided to ingore the doorbell but it rang again accompanied with annoying shouting.

"ALEC! MAGNUS! OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!! WE FOUND A NEW LEAD ABOUT CLARY'S DAD AND WE HAVE TO GO SO OPEN UP!! ME, CLARY, IZZY AND SIMON ARE ALREADY HERE AND READY TO GO SO GET OUT HERE!"

Both Alec and Magnus groaned simultaneously and Alec buried his head into Magnus' shoulder.

"No, no, no..."

Alec whined softly. While thoughts about torturing Jace with ducks ran trough Magnus' head. Neither wanted to open the door but both realised that they really didn't have a choice. They couldn't let the teens go on their own. Nothing good would come from it.

A sigh left from Alec's lips as he lifted his head from Magnus' shoulder and looked at his boyfriend tiredly. Magnus smiled at him sadly. They exhanged one last gentle peck before Magnus helped Alec from his lap and they made their way to the front door. Jace was still ringing the bell and yelling at them to get out. Alec and Magnus quickly put their shoes and jackets on before Magnus opened the door.

"FINALLY!"

Jace shouted at them.

"Calm down goldilocks. I'm really not in the mood to deal with your temper tantrums. Tell us what this is all about and then lets get this over and done with so I can finally have a peaceful moment with Alexander."

Magnus demanded all the while glaring at Jace who showed him the middle finger. Alec took Magnus' hand and squeezed it gently in comfort and Magnus squeezed his hand back.

"We found out that there is someone who knows where my dad is. We even know where they are right now so we have to get there quickly."

Clary explained impatiently and turned around to make her way downstairs where Simon's van was waiting for them. They all followed after the red head but Alec was having a really bad feeling about this whole ordeal. They all got into the van and Simon started driving towards their destination as Alec questioned Jace and Clary about this "someone" they were going to meet.

Both Clary and Jace were ensuring that it was completely safe and nothing bad would happen to them but Alec really wasn't convinced. He became even more worried as he saw were they were headed. It was the bad part of town. Magnus squeezed his hand and they looked at each other worriedly. This wasn't good but nothing they said could convince Clary and Jace to turn back.

They arrived to their destination that was a shady bar in the bad part of town that seemed to be completely void of anything clean and unbroken. There were only few homeless wandering around otherwise that part of town seemed completely void of people. It seemed that they had all gathered into that one shady bar. None of them liked the look of the bar but Clary wanted answers so she marched inside and the others couldn't do anything else but follow.

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus' hand and took Isabelle's hand into his other hand to make sure his sister stayed close. Isabelle seemed to agree to that seeing that with her other hand she grapped Simon's hand and pulled him closer while she pressed herself completely against Alec's side. Magnus too pressed as close to Alec as he could while he looked around the bar. There was nothing nice or inviting about it. It was clearly a place were people just came to drink and smoke weed. The place smelled and the people were clearly dangerous. They all wanted to get out of there but they still followed Clary and Jace who were looking for this someone who would know something about Valentine.

It seemed to take ages but finally Clary and Jace found their man. He was tall and balding middle aged man. His clothes were dirty and it seemed that he hadn't showered for a while because he smelled of old booze and sweat. He wasn't alone and that made Alec even more worried. The man and his two companions followed them outside were Clary started questioning him and Jace backed her up. The others stayed a little way from them silently observing what was happening. They were still holding hands and staying plastered close to each other for safety and comfort.

Alec was starting to get really worried and he could tell that so were the others. It was clear that the man didn't like to be questioned and he wasn't going to give them any answers. And then of course Jace started threatening him. Alec stepped forward ready to draq both Jace and Clary away if he had to but this was too much they had to get away from here before something bad happened.

But it was too late already one of the man's companions pulled a knife from his pocket and was heading towards Jace and Clary. Alec had to leap in. Alec tripped the man with a knife and tried to get the knife away from him but the man was strong. Then Alec heard Izzy's shout of pain and after that Simon groaned and lost focus for a moment. Alec felt pain. The man had managed to graze him with the knife. However the pain was still only a minor thing and Alec didn't really feel it because of the adrenaline. He still had to get the knife away from the man so he couldn't hurt any of his loved ones.

Alec didn't know how long he struggled with the man but after sometime the man was able to throw him off of him. Alec was dazed and he could only look as the man ran away after his companions. Then the pain on his side fully registered and he groaned and put his hand on the wound. It was a long cut and it bled but luckily it wasn't too deep. Still the pain left Alec dazed and he couldn't understand what was happening around him. He knew that he should make sure everyone was allright but everytime he tried to move the pain worsened and his vision blurred.

Alec stayed on the ground and just waited for something to happen. Then he heard the sirens: police. They were clearly coming their way. Alec cursed that couldn't be good. He again tried to get up and then he felt arms wrapping around his waist supporting him and that wonderful familiar voice.

"Come on darling. We have to hurry, someone for some reason must have called the police and we really don't want to be here when they show up."

Magnus started to half drag and half carry Alec towards Simon's van. Alec tried to walk and help Magnus but it was still difficult.

"Magnus...are the others were are they... are they okay...are you okay?"

Alec asked. He had to know.

"The others are already in the van and we are mostly okay. I forced them there when those bastards left. You are the one who took the biggest blow darling... I was so worried... We need to look at it in the van..."

"Thank you Magnus...and don't worry it's okay. I'm fine... The wound doesn't seem to be that deep...just hurts...a little bit..."

"Really darling just a little bit. You can barely walk...What I'm going to do with you angel..."

Magnus muttered as they finally reached the van. With the help of Isabelle and Jace they got Alec into the van and then they were off. They drove past the police cars but luckily they didn't stop them. They were safe for now.

Magnus and Isabelle looked at Alec's wound and were relieved to find that Alec had been right. The wound wasn't that deep. Magnus quickly took his jacket off and put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding before they could treat it better. Thankfully they were all alright for now as they made their way towards the Lightwood estate.


	2. This has to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!

When they finally got to the Lightwood estate they got off the car without saying a word. After they all had gotten inside Alec broke the silence. 

"What the hell were you thinking taking all of us to a place like that? Do you have any idea how badly this could have ended?"

"Yeah, it was bad but luckily nothing happened. Calm down Alec."

Jace said.

"No, this has gone too far. Clary you had to stop this. You aren't going to find your father like this, This just pure madness."

"I need to find him and make him pay for what he did to my mother!"

Clary shouted angrily. She wouldn't let Alec blame her when she was doing everything to make sure her mother was safe.

"I know you want to protect your mother but this isn't the right way. You are now endangering all of us. You need to let the police handle the rest. We don't even know for sure that it really was your father. This is just too dangerous."

Alec was staring at the small red head willing her to understand how stupid all of this was but he could see that he wasn't getting to her. She and Jace were both claring at him while the others stayed quiet and just watched them but the hand on Alec's lower back and the other holding his right hand told him that at least Magnus and Izzy were supporting him. 

"Fuck you Alec, I know it was my father who's behind all this I just know it and I won't rest before I find him."

"Clary you are cra..

Alec didn't have time to finish his sentence before Jace darted towards him and took a hold of his arm and started draggin him towards their living room. 

"We need to talk Alec! And the rest of you are going to stay here. Especially you Magnus! This is between Alec and me!"

Jace nearly shouted as he continued to drag Alec to the living room. Alec stayed silent and just let his brother drag and then push him into the living room. Jace slammed the door closed after himself and then turned to face Alec and started to yell at him.

"Come on Alec, what's wrong with you? Why are you being such a bitch to Clary? She hasn't done anything to you! I mean for fuck's sake are you still jealous because I date her? I thought you already got over me, you have Magnus now and even if you did still like me I thought that you would respect the fact that I'm with Clary now. I love her and I hate that you can't accept that! Grow up and get over it already!"

Jace shouted at his older brother and for a moment Alec just stared at Jace blankly. He couldn't believe his ears and when he finally realised that yes Jace had just said all that he just lost it. He had always tried to be supportive towards Jace even if it got him and all their friends into trouble. He had always protected Jace and tried to understand him and be a good brother to him even if Jace hadn't noticed or cared about the fact that he got hurt when he was just trying to be a good brother and best friend. It was true that Alec had been jealous of Clary at start and it had hurt him but he had gotten over it already and as Jace said he had Magnus now and he truly loved Magnus. Alec coulnd't believe that Jace thought that his being angry at Clary had anything to do with him being jealous of her. Was he really that blind? Clary had gotten all of them in danger and then they had almost been arrested and Jace thought that Alec was angry because he was jealous? Alec had had enough.

"What the actual fuck Jace?"

Alec's voice was cold and calm. He was glaring at Jace and his blue eyes were flaming behind his black bangs. Jace froze he had never seen Alec look so angry before and his voice sent shivers dow his back. 

"I'm not jealous of Clary, not anymore. That has nothing to do with why I'm angry now and why I yelled at her a moment ago before you dragged me here. The fact that you can't even realise that just confirms how bad influence she is to you."

Jace was about interrupt him but Alec raised his hand to silence him and continued.

"No! Now you're going to listen to me. Actually listen to me for once in your life Jace Herondale! You have always been recless in you actions but after you met her you have really become impossible and now you don't even care about the fact that our friends might be affected by your actions. What happened today was really dangerous and we almost got arrested because Clary wanted to go investigate some criminals on her own and you decided to go with her and drag all of us with you. "

"Hey Alec, fuck calm down..."

"No! Shut up Jace and just listen! I understand that she wants to learn more about her father because her mother's in hospital because of him but that's no excuse to endanger all of us. You didn't even tell us the truth about were we were going, you just said that there was someone who might know something about Valentine and that they wouldn't be dangerous! Fuck I'm so mad at both of you! You follow her blindly where ever she wants to go and you don't care about what could have happened to us and now you're yelling at me because I'm angry at her. I think I have every right to be angry at her! I can't believe that you can't even see that!"

Now Alec was full out yelling and he could feel tears in his eyes. It hurt that Jace was so blind that he couldn't understand that Clary's obsession was dangerous for her, for him and for all of them. In his eyes she could do no wrong it hurt to realise that but Alec knew it was the best. Now he knew that Jace was blind and didn't care about their safety when it came to Clary. No he would do anything for Clary and if he wanted to continue like that so be it but Alec would protect Isabelle, Magnus and even Simon from now on. They wouldn't take part on any of Clary's schemes anymore. 

Jace just stared at his brother who was now breathing hard. He could see the tears in Alec's eyes but he couldn't really be bothered by them he was just angry at him. 

"Yeah right Alec... You aren't jealous... You just like to blame her about everything. She just wants to know the truth and I'm gonna help her no matter what you think! You are now exaggerating everything but that's what you always do!"

Jace yelled back his eyes blazing angrily as he stared at his brother. Alec's face was blank but his eyes were still teary as he listened to Jace. Jace hadn't understood anything he had said.

"Thank you Jace."

Alec's back went rigid when he heard the soft voice coming from the living room's door. He turned around and watched Clary walking to the room with Isabelle, Magnus and Simon behind her. She walked straight to Jace who wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Isabelle and Simon stayed behind him but Magnus walked straight to Alec and wrapped both of his arms around his waist and Alec leaned against him thankfully. He was sure that they had heard everything both him and Jace had said. For a moment they were all quiet and just stared at each other until Clary broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry that you can't understand why I have to do this Alec but that's really no reason to be angry with me."

For a moment Alec just stared at her. He couldn't believe she was saying something like that. 

"I'm not angry at you because you want to find out the truth about your father. I'm angry at you because you put us all in danger and you don't even seem to care about that."

Alec said quietly and leaned a bit more heavily against Magnus who immeadeatly wrapped his arms tighter around him. 

"I didn't put anyone into danger!"

Clary exclaimed and Jace nodded to show that he agreed with her.

Alec felt exhausted. He had used all of his energy when he was shouting at Jace and he was too tired to have this conversation again and he was quite sure that this would be even worse. He could see in Clary's eyes and posture that she was going to accuse him of being jealous about Jace again. But luckily before Clary could continue Magnus spoke.

"Actually biscuit Alec is right. You didn't tell us were we were actually going and we were in danger and Alec, Simon and Izzy even got injured... I too understand that you want to know the truth but it's true that your obsession with this has gone too far if you can't even admit that you endangered all of us today."

"They're right Clary. You are my best friend and I love you but you have gone too far now. Alec's going to have a huge scar on his side because a guy decided to pull out a knife when we were asking them questions. My leg is still hurting because that guy kicked me and Izzy will have a huge bump on her head. This can't continue... Please Clary you have to stop this and let the police handle the rest..." 

Simon pleaded as he looked at his best friend. 

Clary just stared at him blankly. Then she looked at Isabelle, Magnus and finally at Alec and then she shook her head softly. 

"You just don't understand...but it doesn't matter I don't need your help if you can't understand. I've still got Jace, right?

She said softly and turned to look at Jace. 

"Of course you'll always have me and I will do everything I can to help you."

Jace wowed and hugged her tightly. Then he glanced at his family and friends before he led Clary out of the room without another word. The others just stared at them sadly. They were worried about Clary and Jace but they weren't sure how they could help if they both refused to listen. 

"I really don't know what to do anymore..."

Alec mumbled as he turned and then puried his face against Magnus' chest. Magnus squeezed him and kissed the top of his head. 

"I know darling... This is bad..."

"We will figure out a way to help them somehow!"

Isabelle said determindedly as she too hugged Simon who was close to tears. Alec turned his head slightly so he could see his sister and her boyfriend and smiled softly. Magnus smiled too and nodded to her. 

"Izzy's right. But now I think it's time to see what we can do to your injuries. Darling, Izzy and Simon please follow me so I can nurse you back to health."

Magnus said as he started to lead them towards Alec's room where he could find a first aid kid so he could treat their injuries better.


	3. Where are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!

It had been a week since the whole "we have found someone who knows where Clary's dad is fiasco". The wound in Alec's side was almost completely healed now. There would always be a huge scar on his side but otherwise he was fine. Izzy and Simon were both fine. In the end they had to go to the hospital because Izzy had started showing signs of concussion and Magnus wanted to make sure that the wound on Alec's side really wasn't anything serious. 

Alec had been released that same night. The wound wasn't dangerous but they decided to keep Izzy in because she really had a concussion and they were a little worried about the head injury she had reseived and wanted to do some x-rays just in case. Luckily it was only a concussion and she was released the next morning and now she too was completely okay. 

The week had been surprisingly calm and Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Simon had all enjoyed the peacefulness and the change to spend time together without having to worry about Clary and Jace dragging them to do something possibly dangerous. They had also enjoyed the time they could spend with their significant others. 

So the first few days after the whole ordeal everything was almost fine. They were all a little troubled about the argument but they wanted to believe that everything would turn all right in the end. They really hoped that after some time Clary and Jace would understand their concern and they could talk about everything more calmly. So the two couples had decided to just relax and wait. But after few days they all began to worry. None of them had seen or heard anything about Clary and Jace. They had tried calling and texting to them but neither had answered. They tried to banish their worries, sure they were just staying at Clary's house. That must be it. 

Then after a week of no word from them Luke called to Simon asking if he had seen Clary. Luke told them that he couldn't reach Clary with his phone and she hadn't been home in over a week so he was really worried. As Simon listened he turned to look at the others with panicked look on his face. When Simon told him that none of them had seen or heard anything about Clary or Jace in a week Luke really panicked but then forced himself to calm down and then told Simon that he was going to go to the police.

Before Simon could reply anything to that Alec touched his shoulder drawing his attention. They had all been listening in on the conversation and knew that the situation was really serious even if Clary and Jace were angry with them she would never do something like this to Luke who was like a father to her. Something must have happened to them. 

"Simon, tell Luke about what happened last week. I think we also need to tell the police about that. Clary and Jace must have found another lead and now they are in trouble because of that."

Alec said seriously and Simon only nodded that he understood and told Luke everything. Luke told their story to the police and they were called in for more details. They told them everything they could remember from that night and the police promised to do their best to find Clary and Jace.

The waiting was maddening because that's all they could do. They now understood a little better at how Clary must have felt when there never seemed to be any news about her father or the ones that had droven over her mother. Few times they thought about going bact to the bar to see if they could find those men from the fiasco night but they realised that wouldn't help their friends. They would only get into trouble again. So they waited and visited Luke and the police station often to hear if there was anything new at all. 

So far the police knew very little. They had found out that Clary and Jace had met some man after they had left the Lightwood estate and after that they had bought bus tickets to New York for the next day. They had gotten onto the bus but then they had gotten off the buss in a small gas station in the middle of nowhere. The bus driver hadn't even remembered excatly what gas station it was that they had gotten off just that there had only been that little gas station and nothing more around it so he had wondered where they could be headed to but he had soon forgotten all about it. 

They were all very worried and partly blamed themselves because they hadn't really even tried to contact Jace or Clary after their confrontation. But they also understood that the only thing that might have changed would be that the dissapearance would have been noticed sooner. None of them could have guessed that Jace and Clary would do something like this right away after their argument. They knew that but it didn't help much but they looked after each other and hoped that the police would find something. They wanted to desperately hear were their friends even okay or... no they wouldn't go there not yet and hopefully they would never have to go there but still time was passing and when they heard nothing they started to fear the worst. 

It had been a little over a week when Jace called to Alec. Alec had been on a walk alone so he could clear his head when his phone started ringing. He fished the phone from his pocket and for a moment he couldn't believe his eyes. On the screen read Jace. "It's Jace! He's calling, finally!" 

"Jace!"

Alec breathed as he answered the phone. He had million things in his mind that he wanted to say but that was the only thing he was able to get out. 

"Alec, good you answered! You won't believe all the things we have found out! We know now for sure that Valentine was behind the car accident. He organized the whole thing to get back at Clary's mom for leaving and hiding Clary from him. He's crazy, dude! But anyway come pick us up from Jon's gas station. We have all the evidence we need to get Valentine!"

Jace sounded excited but at the same time something seemed to be a little off but alec couldn't really concentrate on that now. He was feeling that same anger surfasing again. They had worried for them for over a week and now they just call for him to get them. 

"Dude are you still there, we really need you to come and get us."

Alec forced himself to calm down and he pushed the anger away for now. Now wasn't the right time for it. He should go and get them and then Jace and Clary would get it from everyone for worrying them. Now he just let himself be glad that they were okay. 

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll come and get, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks bro!"

And Jace hung up. Alec looked at his phone for a while. It felt a bit surreal that after all the worrying he had just spoke to Jace who had just demanded him to get him and Clary from some gas station. He shook his head and guickly checked where Jon's gas station was with his phone. It was only about 20 minute drive from here. Alec guickly pocketed his phone and then started to jog towards the Lightwood estate. 

When he got to the estate he made his way inside to change his clothes and inform Izzy, Simon and Magnus about the new development. They had all been staying at the estate so that they could be together even thought Alec and Magnus had their own apartment but they knew that they would need each other and the Lightwood estate was big so it was easier for all of them to stay there.

After entering Alec soon became aware that no one was there. He made his way to his old room that he was now sharing with Magnus and noticed a note on the bed. He picked up and read:

Hi darling!

We decided that we needed to get out of the house so we all went shopping. Call us when you get back so we can meet for lunch!

Love you!

Magnus

Alec smiled softly at the note. "What would I do without you Magnus?" Then he put the note down and hurried to change his clothes. He grabbed his car keys and then tried to call Magnus and when he didn't answer he tried calling to Izzy and when she didn't answer either he tried calling Simon but he didn't answer either. Alec sighed he would have liked to tell them what was happening and perhaps they would have liked to come with him. But he knew he couldn't wait for them so he just sent a text to Magnus and after a thought he also tried to call Luke. He didn't answer either so Alec also sent him a short text, he should also know that Clary was alright. Then he headed out and got into his car and started driving. 

The gas station was quite small. Alec parked and looked around there was just one other at station. Alec didn't see either Jace or Clary and that made him frown he thought that they would be outside waiting for him. He waited for a little if they would come out from the little café and shop that was near the station but they didn't show up. 

Alec started to become worried. There was this feeling that something wasn't right. After a moment he decided to check the café to see if his brother and his girlfriend were there. Perhaps they just hadn't noticed his arrival and he was worried for nothing. He really hoped so. 

Slowly Alec made his way towards the little café. He was on alert and was looking around himself the whole time. But there was only cars driving past the small gas station other wise he didn't see anyone. 

The café was also quiet as he stepped inside. Too quiet Alec didn't see anyone there not even a worker behind the counter. Alec's heart started to beat faster now he was sure that something was definetly wrong but he didn't have any idea what he should do. Should he try to look around or try to ring to Jace. "Fuck what should I do... I should have realised that the call was too good to be true... Jace did sound a little off..shit I should have realised that if they got this far and actually got real evidence against Clary's father someone would do something about it... Oh no where they could be? What..."

That's the furthest Alec got with his thought when suddenly he heard a shout and then loud cursing and things breaking. Then the door behind the counter was slammed open and a very disheveled looking Jace run towards him with an equally disheveled Clary in tow. They just got past the counter when two quite large men ran after them. Seeing this Alec didn't think twice as he changed forward. He jumped over the counter and managed to catch one of the men making them both fall on the floor. 

The man managed to hit Alec and for a moment he felt disoriented but as the man tried to go and help his partner who had managed to get a hold of Clary and was now trying to fight with both Jace and Clary Alec got back to his feet and tackled the man from behind. Alec fell partly on top of the man on the floor but he quickly scrambled up and grapped a large candy jar from the counter and smashed it on the man's head as hard as he could. The man went still and Ale hurried over to help Clary and Jace. 

With Alec's help they managed to free Clary but after a few steps the man managed to get hold of Alec and Jace stopped and hurried to help them. Together they struggled and as Alec got free he quickly took his car keys and tossed them to Clary before he turned back to help Jace. The man was strong and he seemed to have more fighting experience than the other had had so they were really struggling. Finally Alec managed to free Jace and push him towards Clary. He took a firm hold of the man and yelled. 

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! CALL LUKE AND TELL WHAT EVIDENCE YOU'VE FOUND!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALEC!"

Jace shouted back and started to make his way towards Alec and the man who had doubled his strugling and Alec knew he couldn't hold him off much longer he just needed for Clary and Jace to get out of here safely. 

"JUST GO THAT'S THE BEST WAY YOU CAN HELP ALL OF US THINK ABOUT CLARY!"

Alec shouted but then the man broke free from his hold and turned around and punched him on the face and Alec fell backwards and hit his back against the counter. He grungea in pain his vision blurring but he could see Jace and Clary leaving the café. "Good they will be safe..." 

Alec forced himself to get up and jump towards the man that tried to follow after his friends. Alec managed to trip the man before he even got out of the door. Then something smashed painfully against his head and everything went black.


	4. In trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the next chapter! Sorry it has taken so long I'm having a writers block but I'll try to update the next chapter a little sooner.

"Alec, Alec... come on bro wake up... are you okay?"

Alec could hear someone calling him but he couldn't really understand what they were saying and who it was. His head was hurting like hell actually his whole body was hurting and his mind was fuzzy. He tried to open his eyes slowly but it took him a few tries before he was able to fully open them.

"Alec are awake?"

Alec finally managed to blink his eyes open and blearily tried to look around himself. He tried to get his thoughts in order so he could figure out what had happened. But his mind was still too jumlbed so he tried to turn towards the voice next to him perhaps he could answer his questions.

Alec soon found out that moving sent a sharp pain trough his head and even without that moving was difficult. He realised that his hands were bound behind his back and his legs were also tightly bound together but he managed to turn his head so he was able to see the person next to him.

"Jace..."

Alec muttered as he regognized the person.

"Alec, thank god! Are you okay?"

"Yeah... but I can't...what happened...?"

Alec frowned. He was slowly starting to remember a little.

"I was supposed to come and get you... what happened? Who were those men... and why...why are you here? You were supposed to leave with Clary I gave you my car keys."

Jace's smile was sad.

"You know I couldn't leave you there... I just took Clary to your car and made sure she was able leave and then I got back but the man you had managed to stun woke up and in turn managed to make you lose your consciousness... It didn't take them that much to over power me too... So they took us here, bound our hands and legs, locked the door and left. I haven't seen anyone after that but I've heard moevement from downstairs so were definetly not alone here..."

Alec sighed softly. He was thankful that Jace hadn't left him but at the same time he hoped that he would have so he would be safe and not sitting in this dark and empty room with him. None the less he gave a small smile back before he asked.

"Any idea where we are?"

"No... this isn't the place we were this week..."

"Where were you and why didn't you contact us sooner? We were so worried about you. I know you were angry with us but why didn't you at least inform Luke?"

Alec knew that this perhaps wasn't the right time for this but there really wasn't anything else they could do. So he kept looking at Jace expectantly. Everything was still hurting but luckily his head seemed to be clearing.

Jace sighed and dropped his head against his chest. He took a moment before he lifted his head back up and turned to look at Alec again.

"Sorry... I...we both realised that you were right after a while but we were so invested in our new lead that we didn't really even think about contacting anyone... I'm sorry we were stupid and we really didn't think about anyone until we had gotten enough evidence to get Valentine to jail..."

Jace took a deep breath before he continued.

"And where we were. We had another lead that we didn't tell you about so after our argument we went looking for this guy who told us that he knew a man who could help us. He gave us his addres and told us what bus to take and then he told us to buy tickets to New York but to jump off the bus on this certain gas station. That was to ensure that it would be difficult to track us. But yeah. We did what he told us to do and found this man who was working for Valentine..."

"That's grazy Jace! How can you be so stupid?!"

"Yeah I know I know, it was a big risk but it was worth it. He was willing to help us and we started to gather information with his help. It was going well and we had so much information against Valentine that he would be locked up for good for the rest of his life... but then the day I called the man came back and told us that Valentine and his men realised what he was doing and that we were helping him. So he told us to get out off there with the evidencce and call for help... So we left and called you but before you arrived we were found. They sent the worker away I guess that he was also working for Valentine and was actually the one who told them were we were. But yeah he left and we were captured."

"So they were Valentine's men and now we are his prisoners..."

Alec muttered deep in thought.

"Yeah, so they had just captured us when you arrived so they dragged us to the café's backroom to wait for you to leave. But I managed to free us and the rest you know..."

"Shit..."

Alec allowed his head to drop on his chest. "We're in so much trouble..." After a moment Alec lifted his head and asked.

"But Clary got away and she has the evidence you found with her?"

"Yes."

"Good.. I didn't even know she knew how to drive..."

"Luke has been teaching her so she will be more ready when she's old enough to get her license."

"Thank god for that"

Alec breathed. "At least Clary's safe."

For a moment they were both silent and just looked around the room. It was dark and empty. There wasn't any windows or even furniture in the room. Just a door on the opposite wall where they were sitting leaning against the wall. They both tested if they could move or open their ropes but it didn't work. They couldn't do anything but wait.

Alec cursed silently because his head was starting to hurt even more and his vision was blurring. He tried to fight the dizziness but in the end his head dropped onto Jace's shoulder as he couldn't keep it up anymore.

"Alec are you okay?"

Alec could hear the concern in Jace's voice and he would have like to reassure him but he didn't have the strenght for that.

"Sorry Jace I'm just really tired... My head is hurting and... I think I'm going to pass out soon..."

"Shit, try to hang in there bro!"

"I try..."

But it didn't take long until everything went black again.

***

Magnus was starting to worry. It had been over an hour when he had finally noticed Alec's message about Jace and Clary. He had tried to call Alec after that but he hadn't answered and he wasn't answering their messages either. Luke had also called them and told that he had received Alec's message but that he couldn't reach him either. After that Luke had driven to the Lightwood estate and now they were all waiting there and hoping that Jace, Clary or Alec would call or that they would show up there.

Then finally they heard a car and they all rushed outside. Only Clary got out of the car and Luke rushed to embrace her but Magnus felt cold... Where were Jace and Alec? Where was his angel?

"CLARY! WHERE ARE JACE AND ALEC?"

Isabelle shouted the question.

"Let's go inside first."

Luke said sternly and guided a crying and shaken Clary to the house. They all sat down on the living room couches and turned to look at Clary. Clary took a few deep breathes to try calm herself. She had driven as fast as she had dared. She was so worried about Jace and Alec. Luke rubbed her back gently to calm her.

Finally she was able to talk and she told them everything. How she and Jace had found a man that worked for Valentine but was willing to help them. She handed the evidence they had gathered to Luke and continued to tell how they had gotten caught and how Alec and Jace had told her to leave while they held the men back. She started crying even harder after she finally finished.

The others were quiet until Magnus suddenly got up and started pacing back and forth. The look on his face was anguished.

"I'm so sorry! We really didn't want anything like this to happen..."

Clary sobbed.

"I know that biscuit. But fuck! You and this stupid shit got us all in danger and now my Alexander is once again in danger because of you! Shit!"

Magnus ranted and then stopped his pacing and lifted his hands to cover his face. His shoulders started shaking and Izzy quickly got up and wrapped her arms around him. She was also crying. Magnus leaned against her.

"I can't loose him Izzy, just can't..."

"I know Magnus, I know. I can't loose him either... not Alec nor Jace and we won't... Luke and the police will find them. Won't you?"

The last question was directed to Luke who nodded.

"Of course! I'll go hand over this evidence right away and we will do everything we can to find both Alec and Jace."

He hugged Clary once more and then he hurried out the door.


	5. The chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter finally. I’m so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I’ve had trouble to find the time and the energy to write. Thank you so much for your patience. And thank you so much for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> I’ll try to update the next and possibly the last chapter soon. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

After that Luke really took the lead for himself.

”I will handle the rest. You all will stay here and out of trouble and I don’t want to hear any arguments stating otherwise. After we have found Jace and Alec and hopefully Valentine too me, Clary and Jace are going to have a serious discussion about your actions, you hear me Clary?”

Clary only managed a small nod to show she understood.

”Good,” Luke said with a softer voice and continued: ”now try to get some rest all of you. I will call you as soon as I know something. Now I have to get to the police station so I can hand over the evidence Clary and Jace had gathered so others can go through it and see was it really useful and something we can actually use against Valentine and finally lock him up. I myself will concentrate on finding Alec and Jace. Clary can you give the address of the café and the man that you and Jace saw?”

”Yes but... what do meant when you said that someone will have to go through the evidence to make sure it really is useful? I mean it must be uselful... there’s... all that stuff Valentine has done and what we went trough to get it...”

Clary’s voice was shaking badly as she spoke and the others were watching her and Luke with worry. Luke sighed softly before he answered.

”I’m affraid that it isn’t that simple Clary... not in the police world. First of all we have to make sure that everything you have gathered is actually true and that this evidence is truly valid... I’m affraid to say that if this is only a list of things Valentine has done it won’t really help... we would need an actual witness or something other that’s concrete... I’m sorry to say this... but as I said this will be looked through and hopefully we can use it. Now could you give me the address? The faster we will start looking for Jace and Alec the faster we will find them.”

Clary nodded and gave Luke the address. Luke embraced her tightly and told them all to stay safe before he left. They all hoped Luke would succeed but at the same time they were affraid and numb. Clary especially, she couldn’t believe that everything she and Jace had gone through and put the others go through too might be for absolutely nothing. ”Oh we have been so stupid...”

”I’m so sorry...so sorry about everything me and Jace have done... we were so stupid..sorry...”

Clary stuttered between cries until she couldn’t go on. Simon rushed to embrace her and after a while Magnus and Isabelle joined him.

”I know biscuit, I know and I’m glad you finally realised it yourself... But I’m sure everything will turn out fine... It has to... We have to trust Luke and that he will bring Alec and Jace back to us.”

”He will... he will bring my brothers back to us...”

Isabelle muttered guietly as she tightened her hold on her friends.

They would just have to believe that and wait for Luke no matter how much they all wanted to rush out and help. Luke was right it was bad enough as it was already and they might only make it worse. They had all the evidence to prove that right here so now it was time to let the police handle this.

***

The next time Alec woke was to the feeling of someone grabbing him and pulling him upright and then he was being dragged to somewhere but he was still too out of it to really comprehend much else. He could hear voices but only some words made any sense and they all seemed to be coming somewhere very far.

”The fuck.... are you doing? ...taking us?”

”Shut up!”

”LEAVE HIM ALONE! ... NEEDS A DOCTOR...SEE?”

Alec tried to wake up properly he had the feeling that he should try to be more aware of what was happening but it was so difficult. His head was hurting along with everything else and nothing really made sense. He couldn’t do anything else but try to keep up with the person who was dragging him somewhere and all the time there was that familiar voice shouting things that really didn’t make any sense to him in his incoherent state of mind.

Then he felt a cool breeze. ”Outside... we’re...outside” For a moment they stopped and Alec breathed the fresh air deeply hoping it would help him to clear his head but suddenly he was pushed roughly forward something. He wasn’t really sure what it was. His legs hit something painfully and he let out a whine at that but then he was roughly forced to climb over it and into some dark place. ”A...van... a van..shit what is going on...”

After Alec had gotten in another person was pushed inside too and they landed on top of Alec and then the doors were closed and everything was completely dark.

”Shit I’m sorry. Alec are you okay? Alec? ALEC?!”

”Jace...” Alec’s muddy brain finally regognized.

”I’m fine...I guess...”

And then everything went black again.

***

At the same time Luke had made his way to the police station. He had given over the evidence against Valentine to be looked over. Then he reported about Alec and Jace’s dissapearance and the possibility that they were being kept as hostages. He got the green light to gather a group so they could try and find them.

Now they were on their way to the café where Jace and Alec had last been seen and after that they would check the address Clary had given them. It wasn’t much but those were the only real leads they had so it was best to start from those. Hopefully they could find some more clues that could help their search forward.

The café turned out to be useless. It had been cleaned and now it was just empty and none of the drivers that were stopping there to get some gas could tell them anything. So they continued to the address.

It turned out to be a very simple detached house. It looked empty. But they parked and Luke sent two of his men to check the back of the house and he and three others went to the front door to knock. As they knocked they noticed a van leaving from the house next to theirs but none of them payed much attention to it.

No one answered the door so they had to break it down. They searched the whole house but again found nothing. The house too had been cleaned and now there was nothing inside it was just empty. Luke cursed.

”Should we go around and ask the neighbours if they’ve seen anything?”

One of the men asked.

”Yes do that, we need to find something...”

They nodded and split up to ask around. Luke too came out of the house but he stayed with the cars. He had the feeling that he was missing something important. ”They can’t be that far... It must have taken some time to empty and clean both this house and the café too and it didn’t take us that much time to get here... And they couldn’t have kept Alec and Jace with them as they did the cleaning so they had to have a place close by where to keep them... I’m sure that they moved them right after the cleaning was done but we couldn’t have been that far away when they did that... they couldn’t have been that fast...”

Luke’s thoughts were cut off when one of his men shouted at him and came running to him. The others following.

”Sir, I think we got something!”

”What is it?”

”The van, sir. We are quite sure that it at least belongs to Valentine's men. The couple accross the street told us that they didn't recognize the men but one of them told them that they were renting the house while the original couple were on vacation. And they told us that the men had been waiting in the van for sometime until they finally left after we had arrived. The couple hadn't unfortunately seen or noticed anything else and they can’t remember seeing anyone who could be Alec or Jace but this is the best we got.”

”Good, that’s good did you look through the house? Was there anything else?”

”We did, sir. But unfortunately we couldn’t find anything else from there... well except the one oddity that could support the idea that these are the men that are keeping those two boys. One of the rooms was completely empty, the furniture from there had been moved to another room and it seems that they hadn't had the time to move them back before they had to go.”

”Good job! Now get in the cars we have to find that van!”

Luke commanded. They got into the cars and started driving. Luke told the other car to head towards New York as they headed back home since those were the only too routes the van could have taken at least for now. They were all aware that as they drove further the van could take another turn and tehy might loose it completely. But Luke had decided that for now they wouldn’t think about that. At the same time he tried to gather as much attributes about the van as they could remember. Sadly it wasn’t that much. They could all remember that it was white and dirty. And one of the men remembered noticing that it was Mercedes-Benz and that the registration number started with AF, but that was all they had. ”It’s still something” Luke thought as he told the information forward with his radio. They could get them, they will get them.


	6. Now all is allright and soon it will be even better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here it is finally the last chapter! I hope you like it... I admit it might not be the best. But as I have made a promise to myself that I will always finish all of my stories no matter whta, that’s what I’m going to do even if sometimes it is quite difficult. Thank you so much to all of you who have read, commented and given me kudos I hope I won’t let you down with this final chapter. 
> 
> And few warnings: there will be some unaccurate police work and medical situations in this chapter.

Both Magnus and Isabelle were pacing in the Lightwoods’ living room. Simon was seated on the couch with Clary’s head pillowed on his lap while she was sleeping. She was absolutely exhausted after her escape and the guilt of what she and Jace had done. 

But none of the others could even think about resting or sleeping even thought they were all tired. They were simply too worried and anxsious. Luke had texted magnus over an hour ago that they had a lead but nothing too certain yet and after that they hadn’t heard anything. They had been hopefull after the first messages but as the time went on and they heard nothing new their hopes had began to diminish and the fear started to grow stronger. Where Alec and Jace and could be? Were they allright? 

***

Luke was starting to loose hope they it seemed that no one had seen a van similar to their few attributes. Itwas so frustrating and worrying. He needed to find Alec and Jace they could be in danger. Valentine was a dangerous man they knew it even if they couldn’t really prove it. So they continued their drive around the town and find the missing van it had to be somewhere. 

Luke took a deep breath and tried to reassure himself. ”We’re going to find them. We have contacted all the nearby police forces so they are all keeping an eye out for the van we are looing for and I hope sooner rather than later someone will find it.”

***

Alec’s head was really killing him. It was painfull and he kept loosing his consiousness and then waking up again. It seemed to be a never ending cycle and he had no idea what was really happening around him. He knew they were still in the van byt were they were going he had no idea. He was aware that Jace tried to talk to him and keep him awake but there really wasn’t much he could do to reassure his brother this was out of his control. At times he could also hear the men that took them talkin and arguing about something... Something that they were looking was still lost and they were trying to find it but kept arguing about where to search or something like that. More often than not he could only hear Jace talking to him or yelling at their kidnappers that they had take him to a hospital but Ale was quite sure that that was fruitless. It broke his heart to hear Jace so scared but he couldn’t do anything to help him. These men might have been the ones to get Jocelyn to a hospital so they wouldn’t care about what happened to them... and that...that was very dangerous and worrying but Alec didn’t have the strenght to worry about it anymore before everything went black again. 

***

Jace was really beginning to panic. Alec was clearly in a very bad shape and would need medical attention but it had become clear to him that these men didn’t cre about that. ”Hell, what have we done?” Then the car started to slow down and after a while it stopped and Jace struggleed to get onto his feet so he could hopefully see something from the small window that was behind the driver’s seat. The men got out of the car but Jace couldn’t see what they were about to do so he concentrated on what he could see from the window. It seemed like they were in some neighborhood but were... and then Jace froze in surprise. They couldn’t be were he thought they were could they...? But no he was sure that they in front of Clary’s house. He felt his hopes starting to rise they were in their hometown the men were clearly looking for something here and that could be a good thing for them. Jace was sure that Luke and his officers were looking for them so perhaps this gave them a change to find them... Just maybe... Jace really really hoped that this would turn out to be a good thing. 

***

”Sir we have sighted the van that matches your description and it was seen to leave from your house. We are trailing after it while another patroll stayed behind to see if they have broken into the house.”

Luke snatched the radio hurriedly. 

”Good job, where are you now? And keep us informed of your route. We will join you and for now try to keep your distance. Hopefully they make another stop and then we can get them and hopefully find the boys.”

”Yes sir, we have just now left your neighborhood and we are driving towards the hospital. We will keep you informed.”

”Good, we aren’t that far behind you”

Luke put the radio backk to its rightfull place. Now they at least had something concrete to follow and hopefully this was their van. It seemed really likely because why else they would have been in their house they simply had to be Valentine’s men... they had to be looking for something, something that perhaps Jocelyn had or had had. Luke couldn’t be sure but right now that didn’t matter what mattered was finding Alec and Jace and Luke really hoped that they were close. 

After a short while his suspicions that they really had been Valentine’s meen was confirmed when the patrol that had stayed to check their house reported that they had brrokken into the house. The house was a mess and it seemed that they had been looking for something but the officers couldn’t tell had they found something or not. Luke told them to stay there incase someone tried to return to continue the search. He, Clary and Jocelyn would have to go trough their stuff before they could if they had taken something but for now it would have to wait. Luke cursed softly it wouldn’t be fun to tell his girls that their house had been broken into... perhaps they should think about moving to another house. But again those things would have wait now it seemed was time to act the patrol that was tailing the van informed them that the van had stopped in front of the hospital and two men had entered the hospital while the driver stayed in the van. 

”...we have informed the officers guarding Mrs Fray about the men so I’m sure they will be taken care of. Shall we approach the van to see are the boys there?”

”Yes you do that. We have just arrived at the hospital too and we see you and thee van. Approach it carefully we don’t want the boys hurt but if the driver tries to escape we are ready to stop them”

” Yes sir!”

Luke and one of his men kept an eye on the van and the police car approaching it. They had a spiked carpet with them and they were ready to throw it on the road if the van tried to escape so it would pierce tha van’s tires and stop its escape. Two of his other men were still in the car ready chase the van down. They were ready and it was good because as soon as the police car stopped and his officers got out the van’s driver pressed gas and tried to speed of. 

Luke and his men were ready. When the van was close enough so it wouldn’t be able to dodge the spiked carpet they threw it on the road before it. It worked three of the van’s tires brusted and his men had an easy job to block the van’s last escape attempt. 

”Yes!” 

Luke shouted and then they all hurried to the van. His officers had already gotten the driver and now he and the fourth officer hurried to the back of the van and jancked the doors open. 

”LUKE”

”JACE, ALEC!”

The shout was simultaneous and Luke felt so realieved as he saw both boys the the relief soon gave way to fear. Jace had tears in his eyes and Alec was just lying on the floor in an uncmfortable looking position. 

”Jace are you hurt?”

Luke asked as he got into the van so he could help both Jace and Alec out of the car. 

”I’m fine... but Alec...Alec’s really not okay they hit him on the head and he has bbeen waking and then loosing his consciousness and now he hasn’t been waking up at all... he’s still breathing but...”

”Shhh.. shh we’ve got you and we’re just out of the hospital we will get both of you there and they will take care of alec and chekc that you’ree okay too.”

Luke calmed his police training showing. He too was worried but he had to keep his head level so he could be oof help. So together with one of his officers they got both Jace and Alec free of their bindings and then into the hospital. 

Jace was fine they determined that he was shocked, bit dehydrated and vamished and he had some minor bruises but other than that he was fine and could be send home to recover. Alec however was a different case. He had a severe consussion and he would have to stay at the hospital until he was better. But the doctors assured both Jace and Luke that Alec would be fine. 

”...He might be a bit dissoriented and have difficult remembering somethings for awhile after he wakes up but that should get better after some time. Luckily we couldn’t find anything that would indicate that the hit to the head had caused anything more severe than that. We will most liely have to keep him here for a few days in surveilance but after that I’m sure he’s good to go home.”

”Thank you doctor, is he well enough to see visitors? I’m sure his sister, brother, boyfriend and friends are mot anxious to see him?”

”He will be able to see visitors after he has waken up. But now he is still unconsious.”

”Thank you”

Luke thanked the doctor again and then the doctor left leaving Jace alone with Luke. Luke had decided to stay with Jace in the hospital while his men took care of them three men thay had caught. Later they would have to bring Jace, Clary and Alec in for a questioning so they could find out what really had happened but that would have to wait until Alec got out of the hospital. Luke sighed it had been a long day and he still had to let Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Clary know that they had found Alec and Jace and that they were both okay.

”I suppose I can’t convince you to go home to rest?”

Luke asked Jace as he fished out his cellphone to call Magnus. Jace just glared at him and Luke sighed.

”I thought so but after I have called the rest you and I are going to the cafeteria and you have to eat something.”

Jace just nodded a clear sign of his exhaustion but Luke could understand his need to see Alec awake before he could even think about relaxing. 

So Luke called Magnus and told him what had happened and that both Alec and jace were fine and in the hospital with him. It took some time to calm Magnus after he herad that Alec had been hurt but in the end he calmed down when Luke assured that Alec was now safe and soon he would be well again. Then Magnus informed him that they were on their way to the hospital and would be there soon. 

So Luke took Jace to the cafeteria and it didn’t take long for the rest of the gang to appear there. All of them hugged Jace tightly. They were so glad that both he and Alec were safe even thought they were all still anxious because they couldn’t see Alec yet. But they were ready to wait until he woke up. 

It took over three hours before a nurse came to inform them that Alec was awake. 

”He is still quite tired but he remembers everything and it looks like he will make a speedy recovery. You are now free to go see him but only for an hour after that he will have to get more rest.”

”Thank you”

They all said almost in unision before they followed the nurse to Alec’s room where he was waiting for them sitting up in his bed and smiling softly as he saw them all. 

”Alec”

”Big brother”

”My darling”

Then they were all hugging and crying while Luke looked at them all from the door a soft smile playing on his lips. 

They all took their turns to hug Alec after the group hug and tell him how happy they were that he was okay. Clary and Jace both apologised to him and others many times. And they forgave them. 

”As long as you’ve finally learned this lesson about acting before really thinking things trough. I really don’t want to see this repeating again even thought Valentine is still out there.”

Magnus said. He was now sitting behind Alec on the hospital bed with his arms around his boyfriends waist and Alec was happily leaning against his chest. He was still quite tired. 

Clary clanced at Luke who smiled sadly at her. It was true that they still hadn’t been able to get Valentine even thought they had managed to capture the three men that had been in the van with Alec and Jace and two more men that had tried to broke into Luke, Clary and Jocelyn’s house again a little after Alec and Jace ahad been found. 

”I promise we have learned to never do something like this again... I hate that Valentine is still out there but I know better now than to try find him myself. I’m so sorry that you had to get hurt for me to realise that Alec.”

Clary said softly Jace nodding next to her. 

Alec smiled softly and squeezed her hand. He had already forgiven them. Both he and Jace were safe now and he knew it would take time to recover but for now everything was alright. 

They all talked a bit more about what had happened but Alec was starting to tire and soon a nurse came to tell them that they had to leave. They all said their goodbyes and promised to come visit Alec tomorrow. Magnus lingered wanting to have few moments alone with Alec before he too left. 

When they were alone Magnus helped Alec to lie back down again and sat next to him and for a moment they just gazed at each other and squeezed each others hands tightly. 

”I’m so glad you are okay angel...You have no idea how worried we were... ”

Magnus whispered softly. 

”I’m sorry. I did’t want to cause you more worry...”

”I know darling it wasn’t your fault. I’m just so glad that you here... and that I can kiss you again.”

Magnus flirted and bend over to do just that.

They kissed each other softly and lovingly. Both reassuring themselves that they were both okay, they were both here and that they were very much in love. Their moment were interrupted by a nurse that told Magnus that now was really time to go. So they exhchanged one last kiss before saying goodnight to each other. Things were allright now and with time it would get even better.


End file.
